Lifes Full of Surprises
by Windsof Change.x
Summary: Kai challenges Hilary to a beybattle, but when Hilary's anger gets out of control and she uses a attack that once killed a blader she disappears into the forest. -TwoShot; KaiHil. I dont own beyblade.
1. Chapter 1

Hilary stood there leant against a tree, like any other day, watching the boys train. Mumbling how she could do better under her breath. Not seeing how a certain team captain was listening to her. Kai was sat up in the tree, on a branch just over Hilary's head. He smirked at the idea of her beating one of the guys.

"You say all this stuff, Hilary… yet you can't blade…" Kai said bluntly, jumping from the tree and landing on his feet.

"Oh trust me, life's full of surprises." Hilary said with her back to him.

"Fine then. How about a 'friendly' bey-battle…" Kai scowled her whilst she smirked at him.

"Sure thing Kai…" She replied, walking off.

"Well… where'd you think you're going?" Kai asked, suddenly puzzled at her action.

"Awe, come on Kai, at least let me go home and grab my blade." She insisted puppy eyes and all.

"Fine." Kai growled. She smiled, turned round and walked out the arch, swinging her hips seductively whilst Kai just gawped, his face returning to its usual emotionless self when she stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and meet me at the park down the street… there's usually a lot of kids that blade there at this time, and I want an audience there when I beat you." She said, giggling as she turned and walked off, swaying her hips again.

'_Ah man, why'd she have to swing her hips… she looks good when she does it… Wait, what? I didn't think that, I didn't think that!' Kai argued, mentally shaking his head.  
><em> 

'_But you did master, you know that you thought it, stop denying.'_

'_Dranzer, out of my thoughts im thinking here.' _

'_But Master Kai, im only trying to help you, you seem lost just a moment ago when she was walking away. You like Mistress Hilary don't you?'_

'_Mistress Hilary, since when was she your mistress…?'_

'_Sorry Master, I just thought since you and her were spending a lot of time together recently I figured…'_

'_Well Dranzer, you figure wrong. Now, return to your bit-chip and out of my mind.' Kai hissed.  
><em> 

Hilary ran a couple blocks before stopping at the gate of a huge white mansion. She walked up to the door and unlocked it with the key. She walked in and placed her bag on the floor, she smiled and looked around, still surprised that her grandparents had the money for the beautiful house.

She walked up the 3 flights of stairs and took a left at the top, walking down a long row of doors, arriving at her bedroom she smiled and opened the double doors that towered over her. Hilary walked over to her closet and walked in, she pulled off a white tarp and sighed at what she saw. On the table lay her most prized possession. Her sangria red blade lay next to the black launcher and ripcord. She picked up the blade and smiled as the bit-beast shone in the light from the window, in her hand, laid Areviaria the Peryton. She grabbed the launcher along with ripcord and strutted out of the closet, grabbing a change of clothes on the way out.

She changed from her black t-shirt and white skirt, into a red sleeveless hoodie and grey denim shorts. She placed a pair of white high tops on her feet and looked in the mirror; she smiled. After a few seconds grabbing the red ascot on the dresser and placing it around her neck. She grabbed her cell and placed it in the one of her pockets on her shorts. She grabbed the blade and placed it in the pocket on the front of the hoodie; she then hooked her launched on the back of her shorts.

She walked out from her bedroom, made her way down the stairs and out the front door. She decided to take the long was, as she didn't want to be seen by Kai or the boys on the way there. Her entrance was to be a surprise, just as much as her beyblading skills. She sighed happily as she imagined what the possible facial expressions she would see once she had won. She then thought about making the battle a little more interesting. She decided that when she met them, she would place the bet. If she won, Kai had to kiss her. She sighed dreamily when she thought of that… she then decided to let Kai choose what his reward would be… if he beat her. 

'_You like him, don't you Mistress?'_

'_Oh, hey there Areviarian… what d'you means I like him?'_

'_You sighed just a moment ago when you thought of him kissing you. You like him.'_

'_You and your silly assumptions, no I don't like him…'_

'_If you say so.'_

'_Please, could you go back into your bit-chip and leave my mind alone?'  
><em> 

She laughed at the mental mini conversation with her bit beast and carried on to the park. A few moments later she smirked, seeing the boys gathered round under a tree along with a few younger children sat on various apparatus getting ready to watch the battle. She thought of her entrance. She looked at the trail of trees and grinned.

"Come on Kai, this is Hilary were talking about. You'll beat her in no time flat." Tyson said while fist pumping.

"Sorry, but that won't happen if I have anything to do with it." A girl said giggling. They looked up to see a thin figure, swinging her legs as she sat in a tree. Red sleeveless hoddie, shorts, high tops and ascot being her attire.

"And who might you be?" Asked the blonde American, who was smiling as usual?

"Awe, and there I was… hoping you'd remember me." The girl pouted.

"Enough games, who the heck are you?" Tyson yelled, grabbing her foot and yanking her to the floor, only to be landed on. The girl stood on Tyson's back laughing.

"You never learn, do you Tyson." The girl stated.

"Hilary." Came from behind the girl. She turned on her heel and smiled.

"Ready to lose Kai?" She asked titling her head cutely, trying to get his attention. He looked away from the floor and up into her eyes.

_'Wow… her eyes are… wow.' He thought._

'_You like her, why don't you admit it?'_

'_Dranzer, how many times have I told you, stay out of my mind.' Kai mentally snapped.  
><em> 

Hilary looked back into his eyes, not blinking. _'His eyes are the most amazing crimson colour I've ever come across, sure I noticed them before, but they seem different this time… is that… no, his eyes don't show emotions.' _She thought giggling at herself.

"Let's get this over and done with Hilary, I think you'll want your humiliation over with quickly." Kai insisted.

"Okay, but first I have a proposition for you." She laughed.

"And that would be?" He asked, uncrossing his arms and walking over to the beydish.

"You see, on my way over, I was thinking… Why not make this interesting and have a bet?" Hilary asked, walking over to the opposite side of the dish.

"And your terms or reward would be?"

"If I win, you have to kiss me." She grinned as everyone's faces stared at her as if she were crazy.

"And if I win?" Kai asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"That's for you to decide." She answered.

"I'll think about it during the battle." He said grabbing his launcher and blade.

"You do that, but I'll be looking forward to that kiss." She winked and stuck her tongue out.

Everyone gathered round, getting a good seat to watch the battle that would soon commence. Hilary grabbed her blade from her pocket and smiled as Kenny gasped and typed away on his laptop.

"Slow down chief, my keys can only handle so much pressure." Dizzi said from inside the laptop.

"Sorry, but I've never seen a blade like that before." Kenny gawped.

"I have to agree chief, with all the people I battled, I've never seen a blade such as that…" Rei sighed.

"Whys her blade so special Chief?" Tyson asked getting up from the floor.

"Her blade isn't normal… It looks like one that some legendary bladers used centuries back… see how the attack ring is sharp blades pointing out… They were said to have been made by shurikens so sharp they could tear anything apart. The metal they're made out of is also so strong that they can't break, they just take scratches if hit." Kenny said.

"What are you trying to get across Kenny?" Max asked.

"Kai may struggle with this bey battle." Chief insisted.

"Uh Oh" Max, Rei and Tyson gawped.

"Well that blade looks decent." Kai said with a smirk.

"Oh, you bet it does." Hilary replied, tilting her head to the side a smiling.

_'Lord, I wish she wouldn't do that… it makes her look too cute and innocent. Yes Dranzer, I said it makes her look cute.'_

'_You like her Master, what are you going to bet?'_

'_Never have you minded.'_

'_Just tell me this one thing truthfully, and I shall do my best in battle.'_

'_You'll do the best you can anyway, but I suppose one truthful answer won't hurt.'_

'_Master Kai, do you like Mistress Hilary?'_

'_No Dranzer, I've told you time after time, I don't like Hilary…'_

'_Oh…'_

'_I don't like her, because I love her, and I'd do anything she asked me. If she got hurt I would hurt whoever did it, or destroy whatever caused her the pain. If getting to finally kiss her means losing this battle then so be it. When Im around her, it's like all my emotions appear for her and only her. If her pulse stops, I'll be there by her side, shed a tear if I need to, and beg her to come back to me.'_

"Come on Kai, you ready?" Hilary asked as she placed her blade in the black launcher.

"Hn." Kai replied, they both got into a stance and prepared for the battle that would happen any second.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!" They shouted, the rip cords and launchers separated, one in either hand. The blades went into the dish and Areviarian just circled round the dish.

"What are you doing? Attack already." Hilary said, her narrowed eyes focused on Kai, whose eyes were following the blade spin around the dish.

"Dranzer attack!" He exclaimed. Everyone watched as Dranzer made a dash to the side of the arena, but gasped as they saw Areviarian leap over it. Hilary smirked.

"Areviarian Lightning Penetration!" She yelled, then smirking as her bit-beast appeared from the glowing black light in the middle of the blade. Areviarian cried and flew into the air, the blade copying the beast's movement and jumped into the air. It continued to spin and bolts of lightning shot from the blades pointed attack ring.

"Dranzer dodge them!" Kay Yelled.

"Kai, it's no use, no matter where you go, Dranzer's going to get hit. Lightning Penetration is a special move, unbeknownst to many. It automatically releases the blades bit-beast, and once that's happened, the beast locks target onto your blade and follows its every move. And since it's locked on, your blade has nowhere to go; it's just going to get hit." Kenny said.

"So what you're trying to say is that this battles already nearly over?" Rei asked.

"You could say that." Hilary smirked as her blade made contact with the dish once again.

Kenny gasped, "You wouldn't."

"Oh trust me, life's full of surprises." Hilary giggled.

"DRANZER!" Kai yelled. After the yell, the middle of his blue blade shone red, and the mighty phoenix appeared. With a cry, Dranzer and Areviarian were attacking each other furiously.

"Areviarian attack!" Hilary said with a bright smile. The red blade suddenly disappeared. A few gasps later the blade reappeared and went with incredible towards Dranzer.

"Dranzer evade!" The dual-haired captain yelled.

"Ah ah ah, Kai." Hilary smiled wickedly, wagging her finger.

"Save the finger wagging Hilary, get on with the battle, because it's going to slow for my liking." Kai snarled as she laughed at him.

"Aw, poor Kai… you're just angry at the fact that you're going to have to kiss me. Don't worry; you won't get a response… that is if you don't want one." She winked and smiled at him.

"Save the talk for after I win." He smirked; his attitude was for once getting on Hilary's nerves. Tyson was cheering for Kai in the background, winding Hilary up even more, but she focused on the slate haired in front of her. The cheers got louder, Hilary got angrier.

"Shut it, Hiwatari!" She snapped, he continued to smirk and she just got madder, to the point where she would be able to do some serious damage to Kai's blade.

"She's getting too angry for her own good… and if she uses Metal Light of Destruction while shes this annoyed… well one of them will be a goner for sure." Kenny said panicky, staring at the two blades in the arena, and their masters plastered with cuts.

"My dear Kenny, that explanation shows you know little about this attack." Hilary laughed. 

'_Mistress Hilary, what is going on with you, you seem to angry… please don't tell me you're going to use what I think you are…'_

'_Sorry Areviarian but im going to have to, yeah I'll get seriously injured, but if it means winning against the great Kai Hiwatari, then so be it.'_

'_But Mistress, the last time anyone made that attack, they suffered many severe injuries, and one time before that there was a death by it… this attack could separate you from the world for ever, Mistress-'  
><em> 

"Let's finish this Areviarian; now Metall Svet Razrusheniya!" She yelled. Kenny gasped as did Tyson, Rei and Max. Rei noticed a big light forming around the two blades.

"Everyone get down!" Rei yelled; all the kids that were sat on the swings and everything ran out the gate and across the road still looking at the battle. Rei and Max ran behind two huge trees, Kenny and Tyson did the imaginable and jumped in a bush.

Kai and Hilary stood ground, scowling each other. Kai looked at the blades and noticed the light had grown bigger. He had prepared for the impact; he crossed his arms over his face and transferred some of his energy to Dranzer so she wouldn't break, but kept enough energy in himself so he wouldn't get to hurt from the attack. The light grew bigger and bigger, until it spread to a size that just about reached behind Hilary and Kai. The light made a sort of explosion and everything was forced and a huge wind blew, blowing the two bladers back. Kai mustered up enough strength to only slide back a few feet, while Hilary got the full blow and was thrown into a tree quite a few yards back.

When the light explosion finally ended, it turned into a black fog that took round about 5-10 minutes to subside. Rei poked his head around one side of the tree to see the outcome, and Max poked his head round the opposite to do the same. Tyson's head popped out of the bush, with twigs and leaves in off placed in his hair. Kenny fell back and stood up a moment later, fixing his glasses on his head.

"What the heck was that?" Tyson yelled annoyed, whilst taking out the remaining leaves and twigs in his head. A groan came from where Kai was, Rei and Max ran and helped their team captain that had fallen over in the last second of the blast.

"Whe-Wheres Hilary?" Kai asked holding his head as whipped the blood from his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Windsof Change.x: OMGOMGOMG, im so sorry it took so long to update this... i had it writen and then i lost my thing... pad... thing... actually, dont worry bout my excuse... IM JUST SORRY! T-T

Kai: just shut up and get on with it you freak.

Windsof Change.x: WHY YOU LITTLE! *Bristles and hands shake*

Hilary: You know what... Louiie, why not just punch him... i'd laugh. (smirks evilly.)

Tala: uhm... how about we just GET ON WITH THE DAMNED STORY AND STOP ARGUING! PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WAITIN FOR AGES FOR THIS UPDATE AND NOW YOUR ARGUING OVER NOTHING, GOD DANGIT!

Windsof Change.x: *eye twitches*

Kai&Tala: on. with. the fic...

* * *

><p>"Agh my head." Hilary sighed, she tried to stand up but it was practically impossible. "Where the heck did everyone go?" She asked looking around. "And why is everything dark?"<p>

Hilary lay on the floor, groaning in pain, surrounded in darkness for what felt like total eternity. Her breathing jagged her arms and legs covered in cuts and bruises. A huge gash to the side of her face, just missing her temple bled. She struggled to keep her eyes open after a few minutes; she would slip in and out of consciousness unknowably. She was about to give up hope. She was starting to think the impact on the attack had damaged her too much; she started muttering to herself about how 'if the Kai was hurt and she pulled through it would all be her fault.' And how she didn't deserve to be on the team after the selfishness she put forth. "I'm not worthy enough to call myself a Bladebreaker." She sighed, a tear falling from the corner of her left eye, mixing with the blood that was still seeping through the gash. Making it look like she were really crying tears of blood.

"Don't give up hope Hilary." A voice came from the distance.

"Who-Who's there?" She asked, trying to look around but pain shot through her neck like no tomorrow.

"Master, you seem to have forgotten me?" Said the husky voice. Followed by the sound of hooves running and wings flapping.

"Areviarian? Where are you, I cannot see you…" Hilary said.

"Not to worry Mistress, you are soon to feel no pain. Please don't give up hope, you must trust me on this one Madame, I shall help you most I can, but you have to bear with me." Areviarian gave a cry.

Everyone started looking around, but no sign of the brunette.

"This is helpless, we've been looking for 10 minutes and seen nothing!" Kenny yelped.

"We can't give up hope, we HAVE to find her!" Kai growled.

"Kai's right, she can't have gone too far, I mean that blast didn't make much of a distance with Kai." Max stated.

"But Max, don't you remember what I said earlier?" Kenny asked with a sweat drop.

"I did Chief, but don't you remember what Hilary said after, that you knew little about the attack…" Max shot back.

"…Which could only mean you were possibly wrong?" Tyson added.

"Hey guys, check this out…" Rei yelled from a little further in a forest behind the park. Kai was the first one to run over to where the neko-jin was. Rei turned round to face the rest of the guys when they arrived, he was looking in his hands at a bright red piece of fabric that had a few rips and a couple darker areas where blood must have been.

"Wasn't Hilary wearing something like that on her arm?" Tyson asked.

"Hn." Kai replied and started running.

"I think we should split up… Max Kenny, you two go west, Tyson you go north, and I'll go east." Rei said. They all nodded and ran in the directions they were appointed.

'_Master, did you hear that cry?'_

'_No Dranzer, I didn't… what did it sound like.'_

'_Like the cry Areviarian made when he arose from Mistress Hilary's blade.'_

'_So does that mean shes close by?'_

'_It is a possibility.'_

'_Then stop wasting time and follow the cry.'  
><em>

With that, Kai launched Dranzer and followed it everywhere she went; no matter if there were wrong turns, the phoenix knew which way to go.

"What happened in the battle Areviarian? Who won?" Hilary asked, but got no reply from the Peryton.

She huffed and continued lying there… off in the distance, a light shone bright. Hilary looked over to and continued on the scene that was happening. She gasped as she saw Kai following Dranzer, as if she would lead Kai to herself. The scene changed into 4, she saw everyone splitting up, she could hear them all calling her name, she just wanted to scream their names back, but her breathing was becoming scarce and her throat was drying, also knowing that they wouldn't hear her. She lye there watching the boys look for her for almost 20 minutes, she couldn't help but realised she had to give up hope, they wouldn't find her in time, no matter how much hope she had, she'd be long gone by the time they found her.

"Mistress, you cannot think that way. You cannot give up; you must keep fighting until Master Kai finds you." Areviarian spoke, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I… must stop… im in too m-much pa-ain." She gasped, fresh tears now falling from her face.

"Give up hope, and you give up everything you worked for in your life. You give up now, and you lose your friends forever, you lose me forever. And most importantly, you give up hope, you give up fighting now, and you will leave Kai heartbroken. Please Mistress, you cannot give up hope, keep fighting. I shall help you, just don't give up fighting."

"What are you saying?"

"Im saying I will help you, Mistress Hilary, please close your eyes, put don't give up hope, and don't stop fighting."

"Okay Areviarian." Hilary closed her eyes, trying to breathe as best she could, her back ached like no tomorrow, how people wrestled and got hurt on purpose she'll never know. She heard a cry from her Peryton beast, and then everything faded away. She felt a surge of energy transfer through her body, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe properly, she still couldn't open her eyes, but she was on the right track back to consciousness.

'_There it was again, the Peryton's cry. Areviarian must be using the rest of his energy to save her, shes near to death Kai, I can sense it.'_

'_But if he uses all his energy to save her, won't he fade and leave her?'_

'_Not at all Master, you should know that a bit-beast only separates from its Master if it is taken, or if the Master/Mistress lets it free. Even in those times, a bit-beast will always be part of the humans soul, so they will be away physically, but mentally and emotionally they will still be there to protect.'_

'_But… when I lost you those times, it was like part of me was taken with you… it makes no sense.'_

'_Part of you only left because you blamed yourself, you blame yourself then the bit-beast will only take advantage and take part of you with them to make the human feel guilt. Of course bit-beast do that unintentionally, none of us like taking away our Master or Mistress' soul, it's just the way this stuff works.'_

'_I see… Hey Dranzer, how far now?'_

'_I don't think I need to answer that question.'_

'_Then how will I know where Hilary is?'_

'_Just listen for the Peryton's cry.'  
><em>

Kai was puzzled when his blade stopped dead still. He picked up Dranzer and put her in his pocket. He closed his eyes, and focused, he listened carefully for a few moments. He opened his eyes and started looking for her again, through the bushes that surrounded the area he stood in. He focused his ears again, and heard nothing. He closed his eyes and followed a few mumbling sounds. Not that he knew they were coming from the girl he had been looking for, she lay a few feet away from the area Kai was searching in.

"Areviarian… are you there?" was what Hilary meant to say, but it came out as a couple gasps for breath. Suddenly a shock of pain surged through her body and she cried out in pain, tears once again falling from her face. She couldn't take much more of the pain, it was too unbearable. She whimpered as she heard loud noises, they were too loud for her poor ears to bear, so she ended up crying out in pain again, letting the tears fall as soon as they hit her eyes.

'_Master Kai that sounded like Hilary did it not?'_

'_It did, but where is she?'_

'_Try just north-east of where your standing now?'  
><em>

Kai followed what Dranzer had directed him to do, just a few feet north-west, he spotted the girl, lying on the ground, tears sliding down the face, they didn't look fresh, but she was making noises, so it was only necessary that she were alive, although, Kai knew the possibilities, it had been a good 45 minutes since the big blast happened and Hilary had gone missing, so she may be on the thread of life.

"H-H-Hil-lary?" He stuttered. He just stood there… eyes wide open with shock, holding his breath, staring at his girl on the floor, covered in cuts and bruises, crying out in pain, crying tears that mixed with the blood from the cut on the side of her face, barely breathing at all.

"REI!" was all he could say. He launched Dranzer and told her to go find everyone, and she did, just like that the blue blade was out of Kai's sight.

'_That's not __**my**__ Hilary, it can't be…'_

'_Master, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that is Mistress Hilary, how about not standing here hopelessly and going to her, shes still alive… but only just. Go to her.'  
><em>

Kai slowly walked, taking pigeon steps towards the girl that lay almost limp on the floor. Tears were to close for comfort, but blinking them away was no option, as Kai just stared at the girl on the floor, his girl on the floor… almost dead, because of a battle the two of them had had. A battle that he wound her up so much in, she lost her temper and used that all uncontrollable attack, causing her to be in this condition. Inching closer, getting slower and slower, realisation still not catching up to him, Kai dropped to his knees and crawled the rest of the way to the brunette that lay a metre away from him. Gradually getting closer at a snail's pace, he was by her side. He took her hand and felt the pulse, much to his devastation it was faint. Grasping the girls hand tighter, Kai took short but sharp breaths, trying to sustain the tears that would soon fall from his eyes if they others didn't come soon. Kai, still holding Hilary's hand, moved round to her head, with his free hand he placed her head on the boys lap. He gazed at her, squeezing her hand every now and then, hoping for a response but received none.

"Kai?" Was a question that was shouted?

"Where are youuuu?" Another came.

Kai just ignored the questions and went back to concentrating on the girl that lay dying in front of his eyes. His Hilary, lay there… dying… in front of the so called emotionless Russian. He couldn't fight them much longer, a single tear made its way down his pale face, slowly it got to his chin and dripped off, landing at the side of Hilary's eye, making it look as if she was crying fresh tears again. Kai didn't dare wipe it away, he just let more fall.

"I never even got a chance to tell you… what I feel for you. Hilary don't you dare die on Tyson, or Rei… don't give up on little Max, and don't give up on Kenny. You have to stick around, whose gonna keep these guys in line when I've disappeared and Tyson starts bragging or yelling. Who's gonna keep Kenny company when were all training and you two are analysing some data. Who will Rei be able to go to whenever there's something wrong or needs someone to help him cook. Hils, who will Max go to when hes sugar high and wants someone to laugh with, who can he go to when he's sad because of something Tyson said, who else will be there to yell at someone for hurting his feelings, because im pretty sure you're the only one who can get through to them, but my glares are always backing you up."

He stopped and sighed, he knew his words probably weren't even being heard by her. He sniffed quietly, a few more tears dripped on the girls face, he let go of her hand and placed it on the side of her face, he placed the other one the opposite side, not being bothered by the blood suddenly making contact with his hand. A few more tears dropped and he placed is forehead to hers.

"Hilary, who will there be for me to talk to, I don't talk to the others the way I talk to you, that's for sure. Who's gonna be there with me on the roof of the dojo at early hours in the morning, to sit in silence and watch the sun rise with me, I don't want anyone else there Hils, its always you that's been there to pick up my pieces. You're the one that's always concerned when I don't turn up after long, countless hours; you're always the one to go out and look for me, then find me training, beating myself up about being weak. Hilary, who's gonna be there for me to argue with whenever im in the wrong. You're always the one who apologizes first, and im just too stubborn to apologize right back, I just 'Hn' you and walk off."

He stopped again, and lifted his head, he sat the girl up and placed her motionless body on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder as he nuzzled into her hair and shed more tears. After a moment of silence or two, he drew his head from her hair, concentrated on the girl whose breathing hadn't changed. The others hadn't turned up yet, which was a good thing. He wanted Hilary's last moments to just be him and her. He sniffed once more and closed his eye, a tear falling and landing in the crown of Hilary's head. Concentrating on what to do once she was gone. She lay there, lifeless in his arms, breathing uneasily. He lifted his head and faced the stars, staring at them… his body going numb and not feeling the slight movements coming from the body in his arms. Her breathing picked up and steadied. Kai closed his eyes as his face continued at the night sky, "Hilary Tachibana, you're gonna be my girl no matter what. Dead or alive, I'll always love you."

Her eyes started to flutter, "Kai"

"Not now, can't you see im busy."

"But Kai…" She whispered again.

"I told you, shut up im busy." He snapped.

"Look down Hiwatari."

Kai opened his eyes and looked down, only to be looking into the ruby eyes of a smirking Hilary. Fresh tears on the brims. His face lit up, a genuine smile appearing for the first time in a while. He sniffed once again and raised a hand to her cheek, the contact made her wince in pain, but he still wiped away the tears that dripped. He laughed as tears dripped down his face and landed on her cheek, receiving a giggle from the injured girl. They sat and lay there like that for what seemed like forever before Kai pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I thought I lost you for good there Hils." He spoke as he nuzzled into her hair.

"Oh trust me, life's full of surprises." She giggled, then coughed from the lack of oxygen.

Loosening his grip Kai gave a simple, "Sorry." And went back to nuzzling her hair.

Hilary laughed at his action but closed her eyes, almost purring with pleasure. "Kai… who won?" She asked, making him smile. "Why are you smiling like that Hiwatari… and are the others still out looking for me?"

Kai laid Hilary on the floor, staring at her, a smirk mischievously making its way onto his face. She gulped at the sudden new position she had taken on. She stared at Kai as he straddled her, placing his arms either side of her head, they both stared into each other's eyes, like they reached the souls of the others. He scanned over her face that shined in the moon light, illuminating her pale face and making her ruby eyes greater colour.

She looked at him, studying his face thoroughly. His bangs nearly shading his eyes, his amazing amethyst eyes. Placing a hand on his cheek, tracing the triangles with her thumb slowly. Watching him lean into her hand and getting closer to her face, licking his lips on along the way. The slow actions he was taking, breathing out and their breaths mingling together. His eyes gave a glint of determination and… passion. Neither realised how much the other really wanted this kiss.

She took a quick breath before Kai crashed his lips on hers. It didn't take long for the kiss to register with Hilary and she was soon kissing back. Her hands made their way to his back, running her fingers up his back and feeling him tense at her touch. She reached his neck and wrapped an arm around it. She fiddled with the hair at the nape of his neck, her other hand running through his hair.

He sat up, still straddling Hilary, his hands wrapped around her shoulders pulling her up with him. After being sat up for a few seconds, Kai manoeuvred himself and ended up being the one with his back to the floor, Hilary now straddling and leaning over him. Hilary moved her hands to his cheeks whilst Kai's hands found their way to her bare thighs that were shown more from the holes made when the attacks impact hit her. She winced at the touch; her legs had cuts all over and stung when they made contact with more. They pulled apart for a quick breath, their faces only separating an inch or two. Kai pulled his head from the floor, desperately wanting more of the ruby-eyed that lay on top of him, practically teasing him. Hilary pulled her head back in a cutely when she saw Kai lift his head up. He groaned and licked his lips. He smirked, "So, does that tell you who won?" She looked at him blankly, "Well actually no. you still didn't tell me your reward if you won." She stated whilst caressing his paint-smeared cheek.

"You have a good point Tatibana," He smirked. "But my reward would have been. that your mine and only mine. I can't risk losing you again, my Peryton. He grinned and flipped them over, so he was lying on Hilary. She stuck her tongue out at him and he glared at her, with amusement and. happiness shimmering in his wine red orbs. She lye there, licking her lips seductively while he growled at her. She would be his. He dived down, kissing the girl passionately like before. Not bothering to ask for entrance, he placed a leg between Hilary's and pushed up, making her moan and open her mouth, this was Kai's chance and he took it. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. He tilted his head to the side and moved as close to her face that life would allow. His tongue searched her mouth, rubbing and caressing over her tongue on the way. Several minutes later, the pair broke apart, both looking into one another's eyes, panting for air after the fierce make-out session.

Kai lovingly brushed the brunette's bangs from her face and pulled her into a sitting position. "I think we should go back to the dojo, don't you?" Kai asked, absent-mindedly stroking her cheek and hair.

"Do we haaave too?" The brunette whined. The phoenix just nodded; resulting in a huff from Hilary. Kai chuckled and stood up, bringing the brunette with him; she moved out of his embrace to stand on her own two feet, only to come so close to contact with the floor before she was pulled up by strong arms, and bought into have her head rest against a toned chest. Oh how much the blunette loved this girl...

Once Kai had walked in the door of the dojo, everyone else just seemed to enter twenty minutes later. Tyson's loud and annoying voice was heard yelling down the hallway that led to the sitting room. Max walked in the spacious room by himself only to stop dead in the door way, but was knocked forward by Tyson who fell back and started cussing in Japanese. "T'heck Max?" yelled the dragon wielder. The latter, Rei and Kenny all looked round the frozen blonde, only to stare wide-eyed at the scene in front of them. Kai was sat on the sofa -his back to the armrest- and between his legs lay a sleeping, bandaged up Hilary. Kai looked up from the sleeping brunette, his hands still subconsciously running through her hair, in his arms (or legs, w/e?) and glared at the four stood in the doorway.

"Wake her up," he started slowly. "And you'll be training your sorry ass' when you're in your 40's." Came the harsh warning from the cold captain.

"Aye aye cap'n, Kai!" Rei and Max whispered and playfully saluted before they exited the room and headed to the kitchen. Kenny just nodded and ran out after the neko-jin and American. Tyson stood still, his poor, slow mind trying to process why Kai was sat in such a position with the girl. And running his hand through a hand through her hair? What was up with that?

"Yo Kai, why's Hilary sitting on you like that?" Was the stupid question asked?

"Well Tyson," Kai said, slowly as if talking to a child. "This is the result of what happens when you get a girlfriend... Or boyfriend."

Tyson just gapped. "Girlfriend? Hilary's your girlfriend?" The blunette yelled at the younger duel-haired teen on the sofa. "Life's full of surprises." Was the smug reply, but not from Kai. Oh heck no it wasn't. Tyson and Kai adverted their eyes from one another and locked onto the ruby-eyed girl who now sat awake, quite a pissed of expression plastered on her face for being woken up abruptly from a fairly nice sleep. Kai growled and bared his teeth at Tyson, he would be training for a long, long time. Kai kissed the top of Hilary's head before she sat up and stretched, wincing as her shoulders ached... And her back, and her legs, and her... Everything else. She tapped Kai's leg, meaning she wanted to get up, which he reluctantly allowed. Tyson laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head while walking away from the scene.

"Where're you headed?" Asked the phoenix.

"Just outside, I need fresh air and I may as well walk to stretch my legs while im at it... I can't have you carrying me everywhere not, can I?" She asked.

"Why not?" Kai almost incoherently mumbled, a frown pasted on his face, but smirked when he heard Hilary giggle. Said girl pushed herself from the sofa, only to wobble and end up flailing hers arms about when she started to fall; only to be pulled into strong arms that she was starting to love, "So, I still cant carry you?" Kai teased. Hilary stuck her tongue out childishly, but then threw her arms around Kai's neck and jumped, only to land in the arms she had fallen asleep in some time before. Kai walked outside with Hilary in his arms and sat down on the edge of the decking, his back against one of the wooden pillars with the brunette sitting in his lap playing with his hands absent-mindedly while staring at the moon.

Hilary snuggled into his chest, "The view sure is beautiful isn't it?" She asked in a hushed whisper, afraid that if she spoke any louder she would scare away the moon, which was shining fairly bright also having a tinge of orange to it.

Kai glanced at her, "Yeah, it sure does..." Was his reply as he stared at the brunette perched in his lap, her eyes enhanced he moonlight and made their colour even more unique. She glanced away from the moon and up at Kai, noticing how his voice sounded distant and distracted, she blushed when she noticed his crimson eyes were focused on her. She lent up and timidly kissed his slightly pursed and inviting pink lips, bringing him back to earth and a blush adorning his cheeks.

"Hmm...?" He hummed.

"Nothin'." She replied and looked back up to the sky, a smile placed on her face brightening her features.

Kai raised a slate eyebrow at her and poked her in the ribs, then kissing the curl of her ear and whispering apology after apology after apology for poking her when she was sore, bruised, aching and cut all over.

"It's alright, Kai." She smiled at him making a slight smile (I said slight) appear on his own face. Crimson and Ruby eyes stared into one another lovingly. Kai leaned down and brushed his lips against Hilary's making her shiver slightly. They pulled away after trading a few feather light kisses.

"Hilary..."

"Kai..."

"I love you..." They both said at the same time, Hilary threw her arms around Kai's neck and his arms wound round her waist, both holding one another as close as possible. Their eyes glistened and glowed, closing their eyes they squeezed each other lovingly, both believing the other... 'Cause they were being complete and utterly true about their feelings.

* * *

><p>Hehe... well there you go... sorry if it doesnt make sense, i wrote half of it down&amp;lost my paper it wrote the rest of it on, so near the middleish, i apologize if it makes no sense... ^-^

;;;I HOPE YOU ENJOYED T-T;;;


End file.
